


Streaking

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Stargazer Era [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Humour, Implied Feelings, Jokes, No Plot, Nudity, Silly, Starfleet Medical, Stargazer era, fluff not plot, naked, prank, rated T for nudity, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly Howard has lost her first patient as a Medical Student.  Her boyfriend, Jack Crusher, and his best friends Jean-Luc Picard and Walker Keel pull a prank to cheer her up.(P/C unrequited)





	Streaking

**Author's Note:**

> There is a reference to this scenario in one of my fics.

“Guys, we need to do something to cheer Bev up.  She lost her first patient this morning.  She told me at Lunch and then she didn’t say anything else.  I mentioned going out tonight with you guys and she just shrugged.”  Jack looked back and forth between his two best friends.  “Any suggestions?”

“Perhaps Beverly just needs a little time to herself, Jack?  The first time I lost someone under my command I locked myself in my quarters for three days and questioned my ability to command.  No doubt Beverly is feeling the same.” Jean-Luc tried to comfort his friend.  Truth was, he saw the look on Beverly’s face earlier in the day and he had wanted to scoop her into his arms and hold her, but he knew he couldn’t.  Not unless she initiated the hug. They might be close, but she was still his friend’s girlfriend and not his.

“We should streak!” 

“ _Walker!_ ”

“Sheesh, Johnny. Lighten up.  You know it would make her laugh if we all ran past her station stark naked.” 

“Yes...and also get us in trouble.  I’m a starship Captain, I can’t be seen...”

“Naked?  Cheering up a friend? Come on, Johnny, live a little!”  Jean-Luc eyed Walker and Jack.  Jack was grinning in support of the idea and Jean-Luc sighed. “You _really_ think this will cheer up Beverly?”

“I think it will make her laugh, that’s for sure.” 

“Alright then.  Let’s get this over with.” 

The three friends shed their clothing in a nearby closet and Jack peered out of a crack in the door.  “Ok, Bev just sat down at her desk.  I think we should loop past her one by one, then go by all together.  Johnny, you go first.”

“Me?” 

“Yeah.  She won’t be expecting it. It will be hilarious!”  Jean-Luc rolled his eyes, but mentally prepared himself.  He left the closet and ran at a light jog towards Beverly.  “Hi ,Bev!”  he called out as Beverly looked up and flushed pink.   Jean-Luc leaned over her desk and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before jogging off. “Bye, Bev!”

He looped around to the closet and patted Walker on the shoulder. “Next?”

Walker decided to take it at a slow stroll.  He casually walked up to Beverly’s station, leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he sauntered away.  He quickly rejoined his friends. “Ok, Jack.  Your turn!”

“Right guys. I’m going to go up and kiss her on the lips, then come back and then all three of us are going to go up to her together.”

While Jack was walking towards Beverly, Walker turned to Jean-Luc. “You realise, Beverly is going to compare our equipment if we all walk together, don’t you?”

“Err...this was _your_ idea!”

“I know...but I forgot how...endowed you were.  You make me feel inadequate.”  Jean-Luc rolled his eyes at his friend. “Sorry.”

Jack arrived back before they could continue their conversation.  “She can’t stop smiling.  Come on, guys. Let’s walk side-by-side, and then stop in front of her station.  Should we sing?  I feel like we should sing.”

“Er, sing exactly what, Jack?”

“I don’t know.  ‘For she’s a jolly good fellow’?”  Jack looked at his friends. “Are you ready?”  They nodded and all three walked out together side-by-side.  When they got to Beverly’s desk, she had covered her face with her hands and was blushing, but a grin spread across her face. 

“ _Fooooooooooor she’s a jolly good fellow / for she’s a jolly good fellow / for she’s a jolly good feeeeeeeeeeeeelllllooooooooowwwwwwww / which nobody can deny!”_ They ended their serenade with an unplanned kick line and then blushing, all three turned, wiggled their backsides, and headed back to the closet they had left their uniforms in....and ran straight into the chests of three security officers.

Jean-Luc  glanced at the insignias before speaking.  “Lieutenant. How may I help you?”

“You are?”

“Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the _USS Stargazer_ , my first officer Commander Walker Keel, and my flight controller, Lieutenant Jack Crusher.”    The security guard raised her eyebrows. “Captain Picard? The youngest person to make Captain in Starfleet history?”

“Yes, that’s me. What can I do for you?”

The lieutenant quickly glanced down at Jean-Luc’s crotch before a blush covered her cheeks and Jean-Luc quickly moved to cover his genitals with his hands. “Well, _Sir_ , I was dispatched to take three men to the Brig for running naked through the halls of Starfleet Medical....but I see the reports must have been mistaken.  I’m sorry to have bothered you, _Sir_.” 

“It’s fine Lieutenant.  I take it you get these sorts of reports all the time.” 

“Not really.” 

“We’ll just be on our way then.  Good day, Lieutenant.” 

“Good day, Sir.  Ah...nice to meet you?” 

“Likewise. I’d shake your hand, but....” 

“No, that’s alright.  Maybe I’ll see you around.” 

The lieutenant walked away and Jack slapped Jean-Luc on the back. “Even naked, you still managed to pick up chicks.  Or I suspect, because you’re naked.  Damn, Johnny.  Bev might leave me for you now!”  Jean-Luc tried to laugh with his friends as they made their way back to collect their uniforms, but a small part of him wished Beverly would leave Jack for him. 

###FIN###


End file.
